User blog:SquallRox/Champion Idea - Brenda, the Watermage
Hey ppl! This is another Champ Idea I had. Hope u all like it. COMMENT! Brenda - The Watermage Attributes : Mage, Ranged Role: Brenda used to be a Treasure Hunter, one of their best. One day, she found herself in the Kumungu Jungles. She had a bad sensation about that Jungle, like someone was watching her. Deep in the Jungles she was, not like she was lost (never saw a Treasure Hunter that get lost in the jungles). Suddenly, she saw someone looking at her. "What do you want?" the misterious man asked. "I'm here for the treasure!". A sudden silence caught the two. "Is that so? You can go, but believe in me, the true treasure is not in gold or jewelery...". The man disapeared in front of her, and the jungle opened like magic. She found a treasure so vast, that even if she wasted her whole life she could not take it out of there. But then, suddenly, a blue gem caught her atention. It was mesmerizing. The gem was pure, as clean as the waters. She was hypnotized. The moment that he touched the gem, a bright light came out of the gem. Blinded by light, Brenda passed out. When she woke up, she realized that something has changed, and the only thing she remembered whas the "jungle man" helping her someshow. She saw her, in the reflex of the river she was in, she was no longe human, was like a water-elemental creature. The man called her "Hey, you woke up! Make yourself at home, I'm Trevisan". Inate : Every 1 AP its 2 (or 2.5/3) more HP. (Would make her too tanky for a mage) OR Inate : Water Skin - 15% of her Ability Power becomes bonus Magic Resist (just like Xerath inate, but for Magic Resist) Q - Aqual Blast - Brenda throws a water ball in a straigh line, that gathers water particles from its way around. The balls grow stronger every time it hits an enemy. (It has to be very balanced, do full damage to the last person to get hit by the ball) E - Aqua Veil - Brenda use an water veil that shield physical attacks for 3 secs. If no hit was taken, the veil heals Brenda. (It's like Morgana Spell Shield, but with a Heal if no hit is taken, that would take a strategy to hit the "Veiled one" to not heal Brenda). E - Aqua Flow - Brenda's next 5 attacks attacks do extra magic damage and cause drowning (a negative effect). Ultimate - Aqua Vortex - Creates an underwater field around Brenda, that cause damage per second and slow the targets. If the target is already "Drowning", it will stun for 1 sec (Would be something like Kennen Ulti, but for sec damage plus drowning and slow) Champ PIC : Something like Undine, from tales of destiny 2 http://media.animegalleries.net/albums/userpics/58630/Undine.jpg?=123 Hope u all enjoy! Thanks, c yaa Squall Category:Custom champions